I Need You
by Animeartist124
Summary: Post-update DirkJake. Not too angsty or too fluffy, I hope!


**Chapter 1: "The Kibash"**

"No, don't bother." The cold indifference in his voice was staggering. I couldn't believe what I heard come out of his mouth.

"Dirk, I just need ti-" I choked out, still jarred.

"Well you can have all the time you need. But don't bother leaving ties as if we're still together when you know you're already checked out." My throat was swelling up with a lump and his was dry and plain. How was he so cold!? I thought he was the needy, overbearing one here.

"Man would you stop the act! I know you're just trying to put on your cool ironic face and I need you to-" I started to retort.

"That's not what I'm doing, Jake. You take all the time you need to figure out your issues. But I'm not going to be a victim and beg you to stay-" He had interrupted me so many times I felt it was time I started in with that.

"Dirk Strider I'm not going!" I shouted.

"-not worth it." I missed what he'd said. Did he just say I'm not worth it?! I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. All he did was turn his back on me and walk off.

"Fine! Be that way! Consider this whole charade decamped from both sides!" I yelled at him.

"I'll still be around if you change your mind." He said as he jumped off the cliff with his gas mask on.

"We're not even on a toxic planet you muttonhead!" I called at him angrily, tossing my gas mask in his direction before sinking down to the ground. I felt like he'd just kicked me straight in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me. Not a single tear, didn't even ask me why I was unhappy. He just declared it was over and walked off. "That bloody fucking misbegotten prevaricator." I curse and grind my boot into the grass. My heart hurts, my head hurts, my stomach hurts. I fall back and close my eyes.

**Chapter 2: "Happy Birthday, Janey"**

How could I be such a fucking moron?

"Dude you needa' try dis fuckin' cake, Dirk" Roxy called to me, holding a slice just in front of my chin. I stuck out my tongue long enough to taste a little bit of it. It wasn't bad. My stomach had felt so hollow since I left Jake I really needed it. I grabbed a fork and started digging in.

"I was an idiot. He thinks _I_ broke up with _him_."

"Well didn't you?" Jane spoke to me for the first time since I'd recounted the story.

"No, Janey!" Roxy hushed her. "Dirk juss wannid' Jakey to know he'd be waitin' when Jake figured it out!"

"But that's not what you told him." Jane was speaking directly to me and I was relying on Roxy to think of a retort, but she didn't have one.

"I guess you're right. I did break up with him." I said. Since when was Jane this confrontational and upfront with her opinions? She was acting mad weird.

"He was gonna do the same to you in a minute anyway, baby. Don't feel bad! He deserved it!" Roxy tried to assure me, but failed. I never wanted to cause him pain. Ever. I was actually trying to avoid that at all costs.

"I'm going on a walk." Jane said as she stood up.

"This is your party. If you're uncomfortable, I should leave…" I tried to argue.

She didn't respond. She just kept walking. Roxy looked in her direction before mine and looked downright hurt.

"She's got it rough in this too, huh?" I asked.

Roxy nodded. "Babe's got sob stories comin' at her from both sides on her goddamn birffday. I'd be pissed as a mofo too."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I reached for my gasmask just in case these stinging bastards in the corner of my eyes decided to roll out like they did when I was with Jake. But my hand was blocked by Roxy who reached over and grabbed my hand. "You don't need to say that to me. Ever." The first thing she's ever said to me without a single slurred word. I squeezed her hand and bit my lip.

**Chapter 3: "Needy"**

I lied on the ground holding my head I heard footsteps in the distance. I could almost hear a bell as I looked over and saw Jane.

"You heard?" I asked.

"Just came to say goodbye." She said, sitting down.

"Why the blood- Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well, you should know." She said.

I was still so enraged from how Dirk just shoved me off I couldn't even fake obliviousness. I spitefully and bitterly let my anger out. "Is this about your infatuation with me? Because Jane I know this is hard to hear but this is really not the time to be thrashing my conscience. I'm already guilty of breaking one heart today."

"Shut up. You should know I'm not leaving forever. I'm just not going to speak to you until you're over this."

"_Over this_!?" I shout at her. "I can't believe you're saying this to me."

"Yes, this. Get over it." She responds. "This pathetic charade where everyone else needs you so much and you're just this cool adventurer guy who doesn't like us clingy hangers-on getting too close."

"I-I didn't say any of that." I stammered.

"You think we all just sit around weeping every minute you're not validating our infatuation with you?" She asked. "You think before Dirk had you he just wallowed in self-pity and dreamt of the day he would every minute of every day? I knew you were a narcissist, Jake. But the fact that you honestly think this is all your fault for not having enough love in your heart to give all of us poor beggars is pathetic."

"I'm not following any of this." I admitted.

"Look at yourself, Jake! You're broken!" She yelled at me. Jane has NEVER yelled at me.

"I-I'm not-" I stammered more.

"You were scared by how much Dirk needed you. But look at you! The minute the idea that he didn't need you came into your head you went crying and hiding. Just like you thought he'd do when you 'let him down gently'. CLEARLY you need him quite a bit too." She said the next part slowly and precisely. "You. Need. Someone."

"I need him?" I asked. I wasn't playing oblivious this time. I was genuinely clueless as to how much truth she could see behind my actions that I hadn't seen.

"You're not a solo adventurer anymore, kid. You, Roxy, Dirk, and I are in this together. And it has as much to do with you needing us as it does with us needing you. Especially Dirk." She said. "You act like his texts and worries are bothersome and overbearing, and maybe they felt that way! But let's be honest. Are you really afraid he's going to smother you or are you afraid you're going to get used to having someone who'd miss you if you were gone? And who you'd hate to lose too? Well that's what he was trying to spare you from when he broke up with you. He wanted you to feel like he didn't need you. Because he's always felt like you don't need him."

I couldn't say anything. She was so right. Dirk wasn't being cold and trying to keep his dignity. He saw exactly why I was running and he wanted to give me space to figure it out. I choked and my eyes started stinging.

"Janey I'm so sorry-."

"Sh. You never have to say that to me." She said. I felt comforted, and hugged her gently.

"So am I over it? What you wanted me to get over?" I asked.

"Do you still feel like we're all just a bunch of annoying followers who are tying you down?" She answered with a question.

"No, I need you. I need you all so much. I am a needy, clingy, emotional wreck." I admit.

"Good. You're over it." She answered. "Go tell Dirk." She ordered.

**Chapter 4: "Finale"**

I let Roxy go and search for Jane a while back, and I started wandering the land of Pyramids and Neon alone. I supposed I should get used to this for a while, maybe forever.

"Hey! You fucking imbecile!" I heard someone shout behind me.

"What the fuck do you want, shitdick!" I shouted back.

"I want to kick your sorry arse for thinking you can call us quitsville without my permission!" He was running towards me, the little bastard.

"Bring it on!" I called, preparing to catch him. He jumped into my arms and I felt us both fall back into the soft ground. He moved his mouth forward straight into my lips and kissed me hard, pinning me down. When our lips parted he was panting from the sprint he'd evidently done to get here.

"You can't do that shit. I need you." He breathed out.

"You what?"

"I. Need. You." He repeated.

I shoved him off me and nearly tackled him, laughing and letting my shades fall as I hold him close to me. I need you too, Jake.


End file.
